Tank Grunt's Miss Independent
by fablefan4ever
Summary: Tank's father's buddy's family moved in. He has an interest in Gina, the daughter of the man that moved in. But she's not like other girls. She can take care of herself. He likes that.


"I'm sick and tired of this Buzz! I'm leaving!" I heard my mother shout.

"No Lyla! What about us! Our children!" My father pleaded. My mother stormed into the living room where me and Ripp were playing. (PS Ripp and Tank are twins in this story)

"Mommy, where are you going?" Ripp asked with Buck in his arms. She looked at us with sad eyes.

"Ripp, Tank. People will say that I don't love you because of this but I do. Please, take care of yourselves." She said, she began to walk out of the house.

"No mom! Don't go!" I pleaded, I held onto her arm.

"I'm sorry, Tank." My mother said. She left, gone out.

"Mommy! Don't go!" I chased after her, even when she went into a car. I kept running, running, and running until the car faded away into the darkness.

"Mother!" I screamed.

"Tank! Tank! Wake up Tank! Dad's calling us!" I heard Buck call. I woke up from the nightmare I had. I looked around to find it present day. I sprang up and went to my father.

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"You do remember what day it is?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" I replied.

"Yeah, I remember." Buck replied.

"Not really." Ripp announced.

"It's the day my old College buddy and his family move in." My father announced.

"Oh yeah," Ripp replied. "Is that why we've been building that mini one story house with no kitchen but a bathroom and three bedrooms next to ours?"

"Yes." My father replied.

"So are you like a land lord or something?" Buck asked.

"No, Joshua is a good friend of mine. My old tutor friend, wouldn've passed college without him. So he and his family gets to stay here free." My father replied. *TURRR!* a vehicle and moving van pulled up to our house.

"That's them." My father said happily. We marched to the front of our house. Out of a red Sudan stepped an elderly woman with long white hair and a purple dress, a man about my father's age in a black golf cap with black shaggy hair and wearing a black suit and the last was a teenager, my age probably, with short boyish black hair, green eyes, an short sleeved white tee shirt and a blue sweater vest over it. She stepped out of car stretching, her pale muscles in view.

"That girl's really hot." Ripp commented.

"Lady's man." I insulted.

"Prude." He said back.

"Stop!" Buck said.

"Joshua! Long time no see!" My father exclaimed doing a handshake with the man.

"Nice to see you too Buzz. I see you've got your boys there. Bring em' over here so I can introduce them to my family." He said. my father gestured us to go there so we did.

"This is my Mother-in-law Kristina." Joshua said pointing to the elder.

"What fine young men. Please don't take me as a burden to you." Kristina said.

"It's no problem ma'am." I replied.

"And this is my daughter, Gina." He said pointing to the girl.

"Nice to meet cha." She replied.

"She's a tomboy, don't make her angry." Joshua whispered.

"Isn't that interesting? This is my youngest Buck." My father introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Buck said.

"This is my middle son Ripp." My father said.

"Yo." Ripp said making a piece sign.

"And this is the oldest, Tank." He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said.

"Now that we're all acquaintances it's time to unpack." My father announced. Gina was helping me and Ripp carry her bed to her room. It was a room with red wood flooring and blue wall paper. We carried the plain oak single bed with blue and white strips on the sheets.

"You're pretty strong for a girl." Ripp commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Gina asked.

"Guys are naturally stronger than girls, I mean it's like the laws of natu-" Ripp began, Gina slugged him in the eye.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be as strong as a guy! Jeez." She said. Me and Ripp quietly unloaded the rest of her stuff. She actually had quite strange hobbies. She had a work out machine, an easel, a piano, some Japanese scroll paintings, a book case, a wardrobe full of boy's clothing minus the fancy kimonos, a Japanese tea set complete with a table and cushions and a computer.

"That's it." I sighed putting down the piano.

"Thanks you guys," Gina said sitting on her bed. "I know! I'll make some traditional Japanese tea."

"You're Japanese right? But your father kinda looks Caucasian." I commented.

"Yeah, I'm half Japanese and Caucasian." She said sitting down and pouring tea.

"So your mother is Japanese?" I asked taking a seat as well.

"Well she was, er is I guess but she died from a fire when I was a child." Gina said sadly.

"I know that feeling, the absence of a mother. Our mother left us and we haven't been in touch." I said, we missed our mother. All of us, dad even would talk in his sleep about how he wanted mom back.

"That sounds terrible." Gina said.

"It's something we have in common I guess." I sighed.

"I've been meaning to ask you Gina, are you single?" Ripp asked in a flirty voice. I glared at him as I drunk my tea.

"Yes." She replied.

"Will you go out with me?" Ripp asked leaning on the table toward her.

"No." She said as she took a sip. Ripp frowned and I smiled. Everyone was finished unloading the stuff so that night we dicieded to celebrate that night.

"What are you making?" Buck asked egarly standing near Karina who was preparing some sort of stew with the ingredients left out.

"Stew pot, add whatever you like." Karina said. We all took turns adding something into the pot. My father added beef, Ripp added pork, Buck added potatoes, I added edamame, Josh added spices and Gina added cut up vegetables.

"Now we eat." Karina said. I enjoyed the stew pot, it had a lot of flavors and it tasted extremely good. Gina ate extremely quickly, so quick I was only a quarter done with my meal when she finished. She got up and yawned.

"Hey Gina, going somewhere?" Ripp asked.

"Just going to practice my piano playing." She replied. Curious on her piano skills I ate quickly and went to her room. I stood outside and her beautiful music inside. I was going to open the door and gave myself a mental slap.

"She may live on your property but don't barge in." a voice whispered inside me. I knocked on the door. The beautiful music stopped.

"Who is it?" Gina's voice called.

"It's me, Tank." I replied. She came to her door and opened it.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Were you playing the music?" I questioned.

"Yeah, am I disturbing your family?" Gina asked.

"No, I just asked because...It was wonderful." I complimented.

"Thank you," she said. "My mother always encouraged my music skills."

"Hey, at our school you should join the classical music club." I said.

"That sounds great. Oh, are there any tips you should give me before I go to the school? Like any bullies and mean teachers and such?" she asked.

"Well the teachers are firm but fair, any bullies in the school are separted from the students into special classes. Oh and I should warn you that there are some human-alien hybrids at our school so don't freak if you see people with green skin." I explained.

"Alien-human...hybrids?" She asked confused.

"You'll see get it when you see them." I said.

*The next day*

"Gina! Eat your breakfast and get your lunch quickly! The bus will be here in a few!" Gina's father called. Gina sprinted in our kitchen and scarffed down bacon, eggs and rice in three winks of an eye. She gulped down her milk like a fish out of water.

"Keep eating that fast and you'll choke." I said finishing my eggs.

"I only eat that quick if I wanna get something done." She replied. We all put our dishes away as the bus went up infront of our house. I quickly put on my green backpack and Gina put on her red backpack and we hurried on the bus that read: "STRANGETOWN SCHOOL"  
*Gina's POV*

"Good morning." Tank greeted the bus driver.

"Hi." I said to the bus driver.

"New student," She asked, I nodded my head. "Name please."

"Gina, Gina Kipper." I said.

"Welcome to Strangetown honey. Oh, and the school is a bit odd. But you'll get used to it." The driver smiled.

"Thank you very much." I smiled, I took a seat next to Tank. After we were all seated on the bus we took off.


End file.
